Barney Songs (video)
Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show released on November 7, 1995. It is a clip show of Season 3 episodes. It was re-released on DVD on June 6, 2006. Plot Barney leads the viewer into fun songs from the Barney & Friends television show. While this video doesn't have a true plot, the amount of songs is great for those who love the show's songs. Cast *Barney Additional Cast *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Shawn *Juan *Tosha *Julie *Carlos *Kathy *Kenneth *Jason Song List # Barney Theme Song # Look Through the Window (Taken from: Room for Everyone) (Edited out of the 2006 DVD Re-release) # Growing (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # Alphabet Soup! (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Taken from: Room for Everyone) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Happy Dancin' (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) (* Edited out of the 2006 DVD Re-release) # Make a Loaf of Bread (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Pumpernickel (Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # The Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) # I Like Autumn (Taken from: On the Move) # Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Taking Turns (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # Scary Stories (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # A Silly Hat (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) # Have a Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Camera Safari (Taken from: Camera Safari) # Here, Kitty Kitty (Taken from: Camera Safari) # The Marching Song (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, My Blankey Lies Over The Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea) (Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # Little Red Caboose (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) (* Edited from the 2006 DVD Re-release) # The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) # Car Radio Medley: (The Wheels On The Car, I Love the Mountains, Mister Sun, & Riding in the Car) (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) # I Love You (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) Trivia *This was the first VHS to have the 1995-current Barney Home Video logo. * This was the very last Barney & Friends home video release to be distributed by Media Home Entertainment. *This marks the first home video to have Joe Phillips as an alternate musical director. He would later be the musical director for the Barney segment for Kids for Character, Once Upon a Time (video), Barney's Sense-Sational Day. He would later become the main musical director, beginning with Season 4. *This is the second episode not to feature kids (in the newly produced segments, at least). The first was Love To Read with Barney. *This is the third time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen finishing the song, "And The Green Grass Grows All Around," going up the tree house. *This is another time where Barney doesn't turn to a plush at the end. Instead he is seen leaving the treehouse. *This is the only Barney episode in which Barney is the only cast member. *When this was on DVD, it was closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc *This is the first Barney Home Video to change scenes from this season's intro. This would later be done to many future video releases. *Though Barney sings "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" at the beginning of the video, the song isn't present anywhere else. Gallery Gsfasd.jpg|Original 1995 "Media Home Entertainment''' VHS Release Thetsa.jpg|New 2006 Hit Entertainment DVD Release 518RYB1EREL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|1996 UK VHS Re-release Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:1995